


Holding hands

by shyychild



Series: Fluffy drabbles [5]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Really fluffy, i need to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9886637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyychild/pseuds/shyychild
Summary: On a walk home, Onodera holds hands with Takano.  After all, it is cold.





	

Onodera slipped on his jacket and prepared to go out in the cold. There was a chilly breeze outside, coming through when the doors opened. He picked up his bag and yawned softly, as it was late and he wanted to go home and sleep.

"Hey, Onodera, wait up." Takano walked over with his things and matched his pace with the shorter males. He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the dark strands. 

"You tired?" He looked over at Onodera. "Yes." Onodera tried not to yawn again.

They walked in silence for a moment. Onodera put his hands in his pockets to warm them, and then thought of something.

Takano's hands were warm. And large, almost covering his entire hand. When they held hands, his hands never felt cold.

Just thinking about it brought a blush to his face. He put his hands outside of his jacket, hoping Takano would get the message.

After a minute of quiet walking and numb fingers, he decided he would have to do something about it.

Gradually, Onodera moved his hand closer to Takano's. Their fingers brushed against eachother, making his hand jolt back slightly.

Takano looked over at him with a small smile on his face.

"Do you want to hold hands?" His voice was quiet, tinged with laughter. Onodera flushed and pulled his hand to his pocket again. "N-no! Your hand was just close to mine and its cold..." He felt embarrassed.

"Alright, then. If you're cold." His voice sounded amused as he took Onodera's hand. The shorter male blushed more and looked down to avoid Takano's eyes.

"You couldve said that you wanted to." Takano squeezed his hand and smiled at him. Onodera felt warm now, face pink and feeling like a floundering fish.

Their building was in sight now. Onodera felt content, warmer than before and still tired.

The doors slid open amd the pair walked inside, feeling the warm air. Onodera sighed and stepped into the elevator with Takano, just wanting to sleep.

Quiet music played. Takano hadnt let go of his hand, still holding on and running his thumb across the back of his hand. It was comfortably soothing.

As they opened the door to their apartment, Onodera yawned again. "Go to bed, Onodera." Takano let go of his hand and kissed the top of his head.

"Okay," He put his bag on the ground and walked towards their room. "Goodnight."

He flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes. As he fell asleep he swore he felt a pair of lips on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> i really need to stop writing when i need to sleep :0  
> hope you enjoyed tho ;3


End file.
